The Domino Effect
by PeaceLoveOutsiders
Summary: It seems when one thing falls, everything in it's path comes crashing down. And the mess it leaves behind may not be able to be cleaned.
1. Worst Case Scenario

**Author Note: I do not own the rights to these characters; the rights, forever and always, belong to S. E. Hinton.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Domino Effect<strong>

_Chapter 1_

_Worst Case Scenario_

Darkness engulfed him. And he couldn't even see the faces that stared into him. Each body was like a giant shadow. But each shadow was unidentifiable. He could hear the faint sound of the heart monitor beeping to the beat of his heart. Whenever he breathed in, it hurt his stomach.

Each visitor hand was wrung twenty times from the nerves. Beads of sweat fell from each forehead. After harassing the doctor about an hour ago, the boys were let in to see him. But it didn't even matter, he was asleep. And who knew how long they'd have to wait for him to wake up.

"This is crazy. How long are we gonna wait here?" The Drunk was becoming restless. He was constantly changing positions.

"Forever if we have to; he can't just wake up and not find anyone here. We're his friends and we have to be here for him." The Happy-Go-Lucky boy shot back.

"He's right. We can't just leave him here alone. He might try to escape before the doctors can help him." Muscles defended. They sat quietly again.

"He's gonna be ticked when he finds out what happened to him. His rep's in serious jeopardy." The Mechanic mentioned. He was right, though; an incident like this would seriously injure his infamous reputation. But there was nothing left that they could do. He'd have to get tough again on his own time.

"Ain't that the truth," The Drunk agreed, fidgeting in his seat again.

"Why don't you go downstairs and get something to eat?" Muscles suggested after seeing his friend sit uncomfortably for a while now.

"Alright," The Drunk got up and walked out.

"I'm coming with you." The Mechanic followed him out. And then there were four. Muscles looked at his watch.

"You know, I gotta get to work." Muscles picked up his jacket and left the room. Three left.

Hours passed and it had gotten late. The Mechanic and Drunk had never returned from their snack break and Muscles was still working.

"I better get home." The Loner said for the first time all night.

"See you later," Happy-Go-Lucky and the quiet Dark Puppy said. Two remained. And the two that remained were not leaving the bed side of their injured friend. These two were just more compassionate than the other boys. They were so compassionate that they spent the night in the rickety chairs the hospital provided for visitors.

All the boys returned in the morning to check to progress of their injured friend. He seemed the same, though; unchanged, unaffected.

"Well, I see you boys never left," The doctor said as he came into the room. He hated when kids like these insist on staying around the clock in the hospital to stay with whomever. "Can I talk to you?" The doctor pointed to Muscles, assuming he was the oldest, and directed him outside the room. "Your friend…"

**Author Note: So, I wasn't feeling Unforgivable anymore. Sorry if I disappointed anyone. But I thought this would be better. What do you think? And sorry for the shortness, the other chapters will be longer though. I would love to hear your thoughts. Please review! **


	2. Typical

**Author Note: Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm sorry if you didn't like the names I gave them in the first chapter but I only did that to not give too much of the story away and the names are not significant whatsoever. Oh, and it might more sense if I mention that the rest of the story is a flashback (the entire story is set in March 1964). So maybe the first chapter will make a little more sense. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 2_

_Typical_

He woke up in the late morning with a pounding in his head. It was clearly a hangover. Dallas moaned and rubbed his head. Sylvia was lying in the bed next to him. He didn't remember much of what happened last night but it was probably a typical party at Buck's. Dallas rolled out of bed and picked his clothes up off the floor. After getting dressed Sylvia woke up.

"Dallas, where are you going?" She got out of bed too and rummaged through the draws for a shirt. Once she found one of a Buck's shirts, she slipped it on and buttoned only the bottom few buttons. Her make-up was slightly smeared and her hair was a complete mess. She looked like a real winner. She wrapped her arms around Dallas' neck and kissed him.

"I'm heading out," He struggled to get her off of him.

"Are you coming back tonight?" She tried to seduce him with her sensual smile.

"I think you've had enough partying for a few days." Sylvia had come to Buck's with Dallas for three nights straight and Dallas just needed a break.

"Alright," She whined. "I'll see you later." Sylvia kissed him and finally released him.

"Whatever," Dallas rolled his eyes and grabbed his switch off the side table. He headed on downstairs. Buck was sitting at the bar drinking a beer.

"Have fun last night, Dallas?" He smirked.

"Sure did; see you later, Buck." Dallas put on his worn-out brown, leather jacket. Dallas walked toward downtown to get some cigarettes. Downtown was filled with people. A majority of the people were broads, both Greasers and Socs. That made Dallas happy. He winked at five different girls and they stared back flirtatiously. Dallas' looks weren't innocent like Soda's but he exuded a bad boy aura that attracted most girls. And he confidently strutted it.

Upon arriving at the drug store, Dallas made his entrance loud and noticeable. The cashier rolled her eyes when she saw who it was. Her boss warned her about Dallas Winston but there was nothing she could do to defend the store from being robbed by Dallas. And she was positive that's what he was here for.

"Don't pull any tricks, Dallas." She called out and she flipped through a magazine.

"How do—Colleen, I didn't know you worked here." Dallas had a grin on his face but she didn't notice for her eyes were stilled glued to her magazine. Colleen was one of Dallas' many ex-girlfriends. She, like many other greasy girls, had a short fling with Dallas because of one night at Buck's.

"What do you know?" She sassed.

"I know I don't like you talking to me that way." He grabbed two packs of Kools and shoved them into his pockets.

"Put 'em back," This was Colleen's attempt to be firm but her voice was monotone and her attention wasn't focused much on Dallas.

"Well, you don't look like you're gonna put up much of a fight, so I'm gonna leave. Nice seeing you again, Colleen." He lied about seeing her.

"Whatever," She hadn't looked up once since after he came in. Dallas kept up his swagger as he walked to the DX. It was Saturday, so both Soda and Steve would be there. And like he guessed, they were both there and their girlfriends were there too.

"Hey, how's it going fellas?" Dallas pulled a cigarette out from his pockets and lit up.

"It's good. How you doing yourself, Dal?" Soda answered for himself and Steve.

"I've been better. Good to see you ladies." Dallas took a long drag on his cigarette.

"Hi Dallas," Sandy simply said. She wasn't Dallas' biggest fan but she tolerated him because he was Soda's friend.

"It's been awhile, Baby." Evie was a lot fonder of Dallas and not because of her past with him. Steve wasn't offended though when she called him "baby" either because she talked to all guys like she was hitting on them but she never was. Evie loved Steve like no other. "Where's Sylvia?"

"Sleeping off a hangover as far as I know," Dallas watched some girls walk by on the street. "Soda, is your brother home?"

"He's at the lot with Johnny."

"I'm gonna go. See y'all later," Dallas tossed his cigarette and headed for the vacant lot.

"See you later, Dal."

Dallas arrived at the vacant lot and ran in front of Ponyboy to catch the ball Johnny threw. Pony rolled his eyes. Dallas threw the ball back to Johnny and stepped away from in front of Pony.

"Hey Dal, what's going on?" Johnny caught the ball and ran over to Dallas.

"I'm kinda hungry; you guys wanna get something to eat?" Dallas put his hand on his stomach and the other on Johnny's shoulder.

"Yeah, sure," Johnny agreed to tag along. Pony didn't say anything but it was expected that he would come too. He wouldn't want to hang out by himself. Dallas, Johnny, and Pony walked toward downtown.

"You got a cigarette, Dally?" Pony asked trying to keep up with the fast stride of Dallas Winston.

"Yeah, here," Dallas tossed his second pack of cigarettes to Ponyboy.

"Thanks," Pony took out a cigarette and handed the pack to Johnny so he could have one too. They finally arrived at Flinn's and now Dallas was starving. The boys headed to the back, near the bathrooms, and sat at the booth with the name Two-Bit engraved on the vinyl. That was their table. They would have picked a table on the other side of the restaurant, away from the bathrooms, but the Socs claimed that side.

Nancy, the oldest waitress at Flinn's despite the fact that she's the nicest, came up to the boys' table to take their order.

"Aw, good to see ya boys!" Nancy cheered. "You guys are getting so old." Nancy pinched Dallas' cheeks and he wacked her hand away. "What can I get for you?" She pulled out a notepad from her apron.

"Uh, let's get three bacon burgers and three Pepsis." Dallas involuntarily ordered for everyone. Nancy skipped away with their orders.

"So what happened to you last night, Dal?" Pony asked. He, Johnny, and Dallas had planned to go over to the Dingo but Dallas bailed on them last minute.

"Oh, Sylvia called. I would've gone with you guys but she was desperate if you know what I mean." Dallas sneered. Johnny and Pony blushed. They knew the things Dallas did and they were sorry they knew.

"Oh," Pony sighed. Not from sadness, though, from embarrassment.

"We can go tomorrow if you want." Dallas suggested.

"I can't tomorrow's a school night." Pony signed again.

"Ah, that's right," Dallas put his arm on the top of the booth and leaned back. He eyed some broad at the jukebox. Dallas got up to go talk to her.

"Where are you going?" Johnny asked but Dallas didn't turn around to answer. Johnny didn't expect one, though.

Dallas casually leaned against the jukebox and gazed at the brunette. She kept looking at the song choices and refused to make eye contact with Dallas.

"I'm not interested, Dallas."

Dallas shifted positions and said, "How do you know who I am?"

"I'd be an idiot not to know who you are. Because then I wouldn't know whether I was getting myself into trouble or not."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'd know that smile anywhere, drunk or sober. So don't even worry about me." Her hair flipped in Dallas' face as she turned and walked away. He had struck out. He had been rejected. It wasn't unusual but it was rare that a greasy girl didn't want to be with Dallas. He shook his head at her and walked back to the table which had their food now.

"You just got rejected!" Pony laughed. Dallas glared at him. That shut Pony up.

"I think she's one of Sandy's friends." Dallas said. It was partly his excuse to why she rejected him.

"Soda's Sandy?" Johnny asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah," Dallas answered and took a sip of his Pepsi. Sandy was one of the few greasy girls that weren't into Dallas. And those girls were all Sandy's friends. All the others welcomed Dallas' short-term company.

When they finished, Dallas just nonchalantly walked out. Pony pulled money from his pocket and left it on the table. He scooted out of the booth and Johnny followed close behind. They found Dallas waiting outside smoking a cigarette.

"You paid didn't you?"

"Yeah, so what? You're supposed to pay, Dal." Pony said.

"Well, I never do what I'm supposed to." Dallas smiled and walked away. Nobody had any clue to where he was going; neither did Dallas himself. So Johnny and Pony ran after Dallas.

"Where you headed?" Johnny asked, slightly out of breath.

"I don't know," Dallas shrugged and clenched his fists. "I'm feeling like a fight."

Pony and Johnny looked at each other with worried looks. They weren't worried that Dallas was going to fight them but the fact that Dallas had the want to fight someone.


	3. Trouble

_Chapter 3_

_Trouble_

Dallas, Ponyboy, and Johnny walked around town looking for a fight. They had been walking for awhile now and were striking out. Finally they found a couple Socs jumping a Greaser. This was perfect. _We'll show these Socs who's boss._ Dallas thought to himself.

Dallas jumped on the back of one of the Socs and tackled him to the ground. Johnny and Pony took on the other Soc. The innocent victim got up after being freed and helped Dallas. Pony and Johnny struggled a little but if it wasn't for their teamwork they'd be pinned to the ground already. But before they knew it, both the Socs got free and ran.

"Thanks guys," The Greaser shook hands with Dallas and patted Johnny and Pony on the back. He walked away.

"Well, I guess you got your fight." Pony said.

"Yeah, kinda," Dallas wrung his hands together and pulled a cigarette out from his pocket. "C'mon," Dallas continued walking down the street with Pony and Johnny in tow. Dallas said he was satisfied but Pony and Johnny knew he wasn't.

It was getting dark outside and it was the best time of the day to find action. On the way, they stopped by a few parking lots filled with people to get news on what was going on around town.

"Well, Tony and Anita are hooking up and Brenda cheated on her boyfriend—"

"Oh, and Rip got some Socy girl pregnant and now her boyfriend is out to get Rip because one, she's PG because of him and two, just the fact that he was with her." Some girl added with her arm around Ponyboy's shoulders. He was obviously uncomfortable.

"Why were Rip and this chick together?" Dallas asked. Pony and Johnny stood there quietly and just listened.

"She was drunk. You don't find rich broads with booze that often." The first guy explained. "And this broad is staying with Rip."

"She's one, crazy chick thinking Rip's gonna stay with her." Dallas commented. Rip was the typical, uncommitted hood. He was a lot like Dallas but even worse. Rip Thomas will literally _rip _your heart out and leave you there to bleed and never look back. That was what was expected of him every time he hooked up with a girl; even now that the girl was pregnant.

Suddenly, Pony heard the faint cry for help. His head shot to the left and he listened real hard to see if he could hear it again and he did.

"Did you guys hear that?" Pony asked everyone.

"Hear what?" The girl next to Pony gave him a weird look.

"There's someone yelling for help. Listen," Pony instructed. But before everyone was quiet enough to listen, their ears were filled with the sounds of shuffling feet. Dallas had heard the shout for help but didn't want to come off as a softy, but then he thought it would be another opportunity to fight. Everyone else followed Dallas and Pony leading the pack.

And there was a Soc. It was a one-on-one fight but the innocent, or who seemed to be, victim was on the ground getting kicked around. And no Greaser was ever happy to see one of their own getting jumped.

"This is what you get for stealing my girl!" The Soc yelled. Dallas made the first move and jumped on the Soc's back. Another guy helped the poor Greaser on the ground. As far as anyone could tell, the victim was completely knocked out. He didn't make a move or a sound. Pony was among those who watching over the victim. Johnny was a little scared and watched from behind a wall. Someone came up behind him and scared him half to death. Johnny turned around, surprised to see Rip Thomas.

"Rip, is that you?" Rip had always been in and out of Tulsa, never staying in one place too long.

"Wait a minute," The Soc threw Dallas off his back and stopped fighting. He had heard the name Rip but it didn't come from anyone kneeling on the ground. "This isn't Rip?" The Soc pointed to the kid on the floor.

"I'm Rip." Rip stepped out from behind Johnny. "What do you want with me?"

The Soc turned to face who he found out to be Rip. "You stole Carla from me!" The Soc yelled. Everyone was in awe; they didn't know what to say.

"So you're telling me that you jumped this kid thinking he was me?" Rip didn't wait for the answer. He pulled out his switchblade. The Soc did the same thing. Dallas had one in his back pocket too but he was strangely concerned for Johnny _and _Pony.

"Johnny, Pony, get outta here." Dallas shouted as he pulled out his blade. _This _was the fight he wanted. Johnny and Pony were able to get away and did so quickly. Everyone that had come to watch had picked up the knocked-out kid and took him back to the parking lot across the street. So Dallas and Rip were left to fight this Soc.

"You're a sick man, Martin." Rip said, pointing his knife at him.

"You stole my girlfriend." Martin stepped closer.

"I didn't steal her; I borrowed her." Rip laughed. "You can have her back. I don't know what she's telling people but I'm not staying with her to take care of that kid." Dallas stood there awkwardly, just listening to their bickering. He just wanted to fight. "Besides, she was just another broad I got my hands on."

Martin retaliated to his comment. He pushed Rip to the ground and Dallas quickly jumped on Martin's back. Rip got back up and helped Dallas tackle Martin. They had him pinned in seconds. But Martin's right arm got free and he sliced Rip's face from his temple to his chin. Out of reflex, Rip let go of Martin and put his hand to his face. The blood ran down and quickly covered his shoulder.

Dallas punched him in the face. Martin's nose instantly started bleeding. Rip was bleeding bad and starting to lose consciousness. The gash was long and deep. Dallas looked back at him for a second and Martin took advantage of his loss of focus. Martin knocked Dallas off of him and went over to the vulnerable Rip. He kicked him and punched and gave him everything in his power. Rip eventually passed out and it was up to Dallas.

"It's just you and me now, Grease." Martin subtly threatened him with the knife in his hand. Dallas had had his switch unexpectedly knocked out of his hand when Martin pushed him over.

"Fine, cut me up. I don't give a—" Dallas was interrupted by sirens. This was good for Dallas, bad for Martin. Martin was the one with the knife in hand; so it would be obvious to the cops who was to blame.

"I don't think so Martin." Police Chief Jonathon Taylor was always there before things got out of hand. He would have gladly taken Dallas in too but he could tell that Dallas wasn't to blame.

"I'll get you later, Greasers!" Martin yelled as he was shoved into the back of the cop car. An ambulance had arrived to take Rip back to the hospital. Dallas was set free with little grief. He walked back across the street.

"Is everything okay?" Someone asked.

"Well, Martin got hauled in and Rip got a cut bad on his face. He's going to the hospital. I'll see you guys around." Dallas left and lit up a cigarette. He definitely got the heart-pumping kind of fight he wanted but he never wanted anyone to get hurt.

The next day Dallas went to check on Rip at the hospital. Rip was an old friend of Dallas' from years ago and he knew Rip would do the same thing if Dallas was in the hospital.

At the hospital, Dallas received a lot of looks and it made him feel real uncomfortable. He went up to the front desk.

"Where's Rip Thomas' room?" He asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, who?"

Dallas looked around for anyone important or low enough to ruin someone and lowered his voice, "Uh, Albert Thomas."

"Oh, Albert is down the hall." The receptionist pointed down the hall with a smile on her face. Dallas followed her finger without giving a thank you.

Dallas poked his head in each room looking for Rip's. He finally found his at the end of the hall. Dallas was about to walk in but somebody held him by the arm. He turned to find a doctor gripping his arm. Dallas pulled his arm away viciously.

"You can't go in there; family only." This doctor was well aware of the boy he was facing. Dallas looked at him angrily.

"C'mon, let me see him. I'm the only family he's got." Dallas reached back for his blade but the doctor gave in.

"Alright, you can go in." The doctor was angry now that he let Dallas go in but family was he weak spot. Rip truly had no family and everyone, including the doctor, knew that.

Rip was eleven when his older brother Donnie was killed in some fight. Donnie was sixteen when he died. Rip looked up to Donnie like most kids did. He was the perfect child. When he died, his mother committed suicide because she loved Donnie so much. She didn't find living worth it without Donnie, not even with Rip around.

Rip's father didn't take the losses to hard. He actually went on a search for a new wife. So without his father, mother, or brother, Rip changed his name from Albert to Rip—to stand for: Rest In Peace, meaning Donnie not his mother—and learned to fend for himself. His father is now happily living with a new wife and two _new _kids. Rip and his father haven't seen each other in years and it wasn't because they hated each other. Rip just thought that independence would be the best way to toughen up.

"Hey Dal," Rip said. The right side of his face was covered in bandages. The bandages were red from all the blood that seeped through.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Dallas pulled up a chair beside his bed.

"I'm alright. Glad I didn't end up like Donnie," Rip stifled a laugh. It hurt him a bit to move his face. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Depends what it is," Dallas leaned in closer. "What is it?"

"Will you go back and get me my blade? It was Donnie's; it's the only thing I have left of him."

"Sure, I'll bring it back tomorrow." Dallas got up and left. Dallas spent the rest of the day with Two-Bit getting boozed up. He had a good time relaxing and letting go of every worry. He passed out later at Buck's.

Dallas began his day real late in the afternoon. He slept the entire morning, sleeping off a hangover. Around three he finally left Buck's place to go get Rip's switchblade and now that he thought about it, he had forgotten his too.

When he got the alley where they had fought Martin he looked everywhere for the blades. There was nothing in sight except garbage and a few blood stains. Rip was going to be real upset when he found out his blade was missing. Dallas hotwired a nearby car to take the hospital.

He received a lot more awkward stares but ignored them and continued down the hall. He mentally prepared himself for Rip's breakdown. He'd be real upset when Dallas told him that he couldn't find his brother's switchblade.

Dallas quietly walked in and found that Rip wasn't in his room. There was a note on the pillow that read: _Til next time. _And Dallas' blade was sitting right next to the note. It was implied that Rip got his.

With no good-byes, Rip snuck out from the hospital and went out to seek fights and broads.


	4. Unpleasant Surprise

_Chapter 4_

_Unpleasant Surprise_

The day after Rip escaped was a Tuesday. Two-Bit, Ponyboy, Steve and Johnny were at school and Darry and Soda were at work. So that left Dallas with very little options. With nothing better to do, Dallas Winston went to school.

Of course, he had slept in and missed the first two periods. He didn't care though. He went to school for kicks; see his friends, irritate teachers, hit on girls. Dallas took his time getting to school. When he did, a teacher caught him and gave him detention slip. But Dallas crumpled it up and threw it on the ground.

Dallas continued on his way to class. He walked right in to class and took a seat in the back. He was completely unprepared but it didn't concern him.

"Glad for you to join us Mr. Winston," The teacher said as Dallas sat down. The teacher continued teaching while Dallas talked to the girls nearby. He leaned forward and whispered to the girl in front of him, "I saw you last night with some joke of a guy. I think I can show you a good time."

The brunette turned around and looked Dallas in the eye. She took his hand and her pen and wrote down her number. She mouthed the words, "Call me" and turned back around. She smiled at her friend beside her and they both giggled. Dallas leaned back in his chair and looked at his hand. He scoffed at the number on his hand: 123-4567 and a heart beside it. He leaned forward again and said into her ear, "Cute." The brunette gave him a "gotcha" smile.

The bell rang and even though he was all the way in the back, Dallas was the first one out. It was lunchtime and Dallas waited for Two-Bit at his locker. He had a perfect view of all the girls that walked by. Two-Bit came up to his locker and was happy to see Dallas at school finally.

"Look who came to school." Two-Bit cheered. He opened his locker and switched out his books. They walked out to outside cafeteria and sat down at a table. Steve met up with them soon after. Two-Bit, though, was the only one with a lunch. His mom made him pack a lunch every day. As for the others, they stole Two-Bit's food or headed downtown for food.

"You guys wanna go down the station and get something to eat?" Dallas offered.

"Sure," Steve and Two-Bit agreed. They got up and made their way to the back of the school to sneak off campus.

It wasn't a long walk to the gas station. But when they got there, Steve went right inside to get some snacks and Pepsis.

"Hey guys!" Soda was pleasantly surprised to see his friends. Steve came back and passed around the drinks and food. Two-Bit tried plenty of times to sneak inside and get a beer but Steve kept him outside. Dallas got a kick out of it.

"Two-Bit, c'mon, you can't go to school drunk." Steve said. Dallas just laughed. Steve glared back at him.

"Hey Winston," Dallas looked up when he heard his name being called. His eyes moved from Soda to Steve and they both nodded their heads to someone behind him. He turned around and found two guys standing there. One was obviously the leader or the one in charge because his friend stood close behind.

The guy in front had a cigarette hanging between each lip. He had his thumbs hooked in both pockets with a slouch which hid his tallness. His black hair was sloppily greased back. His friend on the other hand was a lot shorter but had a strong build. He was very blonde and shy.

Dallas looked at each of them carefully. They looked so familiar but he couldn't exactly put his finger on it.

"It's me, Rodney."

"Rodney?" Dallas was shocked to see old gang members from New York here in Tulsa. "And is that Stanley?"

"What do you know, he does remember us." Rodney smiled. "Can we talk to you in private?"

Dallas didn't answer but he walked with Rodney and Stan off to a hidden alley. "What's going on? How'd you find me here?"

"Well, we knew that you were coming to live in Tulsa after you left New York and we need your help." Rodney explained.

"What do you mean help?" Dallas was getting sort of nervous now. New Yorkers are tough and they don't ever ask for help. This must be something serious.

"Remember last year when we uh, wasted that guy who didn't complete his tasks properly?"

"He didn't get your drugs on time." Dallas stared this more than asked it.

"If you wanna put it that way," Rodney added. "Anyway, the fuzz are still working on that case and they're getting close to figuring out who did it. So we thought maybe you could help us out."

"Why me?"

"Because you're our old buddy and you owe us. The least you can do is give us a place to hide." Rodney had that tough look in eyes that scared most people but Dallas wasn't easily scared.

"You know once the cops figure out where I live, this is gonna be the next place they go to find you." Dallas pointed.

"Well then that's gonna be your concern when they hunt us down." Rodney could be very intimidating but he has yet to break Dallas' hard exterior.

"Fine, I can get you a place to stay but you gotta keep a low profile." Dallas said.

"Yeah, that's gonna happen." Rodney laughed. The entire time Stanley stood behind and watched silently. "I'll give you a couple a days to figure something out but I wanna hear back soon." Rodney left it at that and walked away, Stanley in tow.

Dallas was well educated in the subject of Rodney. If Rodney wasn't satisfied, he'd get you back so bad there was a great chance he would kill you. He had gotten away clean with _two _murders and now he might get away with three. Plus, he's sent plenty of people to the hospital without being a suspect. How he got away with so much was a mystery to everyone. He has a small record with the police for theft. No one suspected that he was the one that hurt so many people.

Stanley was quiet but back in New York he could sure win a fight. He had stuck by Rodney's side since his old man kicked him out. Rodney toughened him and made him the man he is today. But Stanley could definitely surprise you in a fight. He was silent but deadly. He was involved in every fight and murder Rodney was involved in.

It was clear to Dallas that he had to find a place for Rodney and Stan quickly or he would be added to a list of unsolved murders. Deep down inside Dallas was scared of Rodney; of course, he would never admit that.

Soon after his confrontation with some serious New York gang bangers, Dallas went to Buck's to see if Rodney and Stanley could stay there. But when Dallas went to ask Buck, he had half of his common sense and he easily agreed to it. Even if Buck wasn't drunk, he most likely would let them stay because he let anybody stay who needed a place to crash but a permanent stay was a little bit more wary.

Dallas looked at the clock and found that he had missed the rest of school. He shrugged and let it go. He lit up a cigarette and walked over to the Curtis house. Soda and Darry would still be at work and Steve would be there too because it was afterschool. Pony was there when he walked in.

"Hey, kid," Dallas said. He sat in the chair beside Pony and looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing. "What you up to?"

"Homework; what else?" Pony raised his eyebrow the way Two-Bit does.

"You're too good of a kid, Pony." Dallas commented. He got up and rummaged through the icebox for a beer.

"Hi-dee-ho! Anybody home?" Ponyboy's dad, Darrel, walked in with his genuine happiness.

"Hi Dad," Pony turned around and smiled at his father as he laid his stuff down on the couch. Darrel made his way to the kitchen. He found Dallas holding one of his beers and took it from him.

"I'll take that." Dallas sighed and sat back down. "Did you go to school today, Dallas?"

"I went to one class." Dallas smirked.

"Well, it's better than nothing." Darrel shrugged. He knew, though, that anything he said would not affect him but his word meant more than Dallas's own father. "How's your father?"

"As horrible as usual," Dallas insulted his father.

"Aw, give him a chance, Dal."

"Yeah, when he gives me the time of day," Dallas stole his beer back and took a big gulp. Dallas' father, Jack, didn't care at all for Dallas. He was Jack's personal punching bag. But Dallas took it. If he didn't have his dad who else would he have? Friends? Yeah, but it's just not the same when your friends love you and when your parents love you.

Dallas' thoughts were interrupted by Pony's mom, Sue, struggling to get through the door with three bags of groceries. Darrel went to go help her. They laughed at her struggle and kissed when the bags were pulled away and revealed her face.

"Oh, Dallas, there's a couple boys outside looking for you." Sue informed him. He got up and went outside. He was definitely curious to see who was looking for him. But of course, it was Rodney and Stanley; probably seeing if they got a place to stay or not.

"How'd you guys find me here?"

"You're a lot more popular around town than we thought." Rodney laughed. Dallas lit up a cigarette.

"I don't think popular is the word I'd use." Dallas said while trying to keep his weed between his lips and lit up.

"Did you find a place?" Rodney wasn't one for small talk, so he cut right to the point and asked for the status of his new temporary home.

"Yeah," Dallas nodded his head in the direction of Buck's place. Dallas had hoped that Rodney and Stan had low expectations because Buck's wasn't exactly a palace. But he had booze, broads, and bedrooms; the three key essentials in a man's life.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to find a dump, Dallas." Rodney criticized. Dallas rolled his eyes and shook off the comment.

"Look, it's a place for you to stay. Besides, you didn't give me your standards." Dallas snapped. He led them inside and Buck was still there. Stan gave the place a good once-over and Rodney cringed at the thought of _living _here.

"Whoa, who are you?" Buck stumbled off his barstool and stopped Rodney and Stanley from advancing any further into what he called his home.

"Buck, these are the guys I told you about earlier." Dallas explained.

"What guys?" Buck was still drunk and didn't remember the conversation he had with Dallas he had less than an hour ago. Dallas took a deep breath and let it out like a bull ready to charge. His jaw tightened and he pinched the bridge of his nose from frustration. Buck was quite a handful. "Dallas, I don't even know these people."

"Do we have a place to stay or not?" Rodney asked. He was getting frustrated too. Dallas had to follow through on getting Rodney what he needed or he would suffer the consequences.

"Well this ain't a place for you to stay! Get outta here!" Buck shouted. His words were slurred. Stanley couldn't stop staring at Buck's cheesy, blonde mustache.

"C'mon Buck, they just need a place to stay. They won't bother you." Dallas remembered something that would scare Buck into letting them stay. Dallas got in Buck's face and harshly whispered, "You owe me after what happened at that last race."

It was Dallas' own fault but blaming Buck sounded better. Just a few months ago Dallas had a run-in with some cocky cowboy. He had called out Dallas for being all talk and no walk. So Dallas challenged him and the man who came out a loser owed the winner a whole lot of money. Dallas lost and went to Buck to get the cash. Buck had tipped him on a horse and Dallas bet just the amount he owed the cowboy: five-hundred dollars. But the horse got spooked by a piece of moving dust and lost the race. So Dallas was out five bills and he still owed that dumb cowboy his five-hundred dollars. Dallas had never been so angry.

"Alright, but if they cause any trouble they're gone." Buck said.

**Author Note: I hope you're enjoying it so far! I know this chapter wasn't anything special but I promise the next one will be better! And reviews are much appreciated Thanks!**


	5. What's Built Up, Must Fall Down

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story! But most of all, I want to thank my beta-reader, Nishi911, she's been of great help :) Enjoy this chapter! **

_Chapter 5_

_What's Built Up, Must Fall Down_

For days, everyone waited for Martin to get out of jail, and like every other Soc, he suffered little consequence. After three days, Martin got out. Word was going around that Martin was still out to get Rip and every other hood was out to get Martin. Already people were getting ready for the next Greaser versus Soc rumble.

Dallas and Two-Bit were at the DX with Soda and Steve when some kid ran up to them with some news. The kid was completely out of breath when he tried to speak.

"Hey guys… Martin… just… outta… jail."

"Relax, kid," Dallas said. "Martin's outta the cooler?" The kid nodded for clarification.

"That son-of-a-gun," Two-Bit shook his head. "He can beat up three people and only get a few days in the big house."

"_Three_ people?" Dallas asked knowing he was the third person he was referring to.

"Yeah, that one kid, Rip and then you." Two-Bit laughed.

"For your information, you idiot, he didn't beat me up."

Dennis was still struggling to speak as he obviously had a lot to say.

"Man, how fast did you run?" Steve joked.

"Martin… wants…" The kid moved his arms in a punching motion. Then he leaned his head back from exhaustion as talking only made it worst.

"Dennis, just breathe!" Soda commanded with a small laugh.

"Who does Martin want to fight?" Dallas asked, curiosity spiking his voice.

"Rip." Dennis breathed again. "But he's not back yet." Two-Bit tried to speak but Dennis put his hand up and dropped it again. "But the other guys, they _all _wanna fight Martin."

"Looks like we're gonna have a rumble!" Two-Bit cheered, Soda cheering with him. Dennis laughed and said, "See ya guys later."

"Bye, Dennis."

"You wanna get something to eat?" Dallas asked Two-Bit as Dennis walked out the door.

"Yeah, sure," Two-Bit waved good-bye to Soda and Steve. Soda waved but Steve didn't look up from the car he was working on. Dallas lit up a cigarette.

"Oh, I got a new joke. You wanna hear it?" Two-Bit asked.

"Not really," Dallas shrugged. "Besides, your jokes aren't funny to anyone but you."

Two-Bit pretended to take offense. Dallas rolled his eyes. Once they arrived at Flinn's, Dallas tossed his cigarette and scanned the area. The lunch crowd was in and the place was packed. Without thinking, Dallas and Two-Bit walked straight to the back where their table was. Surprisingly, they found a few other Greasers sitting in their place.

"Hey, Dal, look at these kids thinking they can sit at our table!" Two-Bit sarcastically laughed. Dallas smiled with him.

"What do you mean _your table_?" The blond kid asked. The fear was clearly present in his eyes.

"Turn around," Dallas demanded. "Do you see the name on the seat cushion?"

Two of the kids turned and looked for a name. The chubby, red-headed, kid looked at Dallas with confusion. "Two-Bit?"

"I'm Two-Bit!"

"Get out!" Dallas grabbed the nearest kid and pulled him out. Two-Bit pulled out the blond kid and their friend slid out after them.

"You guys are crazy," One of the kids mumbled. They took their food and went off to another table.

"They wouldn't have had this problem if they sat somewhere else." Two-Bit commented as he shook his head.

The waitress, not their typical waitress Nancy, came up to their table smacking her gum hard. She tried not to frown when she saw Dallas Winston and Two-Bit Mathews sitting at her assigned table. She took a deep breath, mentally prepared herself for all of Dallas' comments, and faked a smile.

"What can I get for you guys?"

Dallas eyed her nametag and leaned forward, closer to the waitress. "Well, Wendy, I would like to _get _your number so I can invite you to a party tonight." Dallas smirked. Wendy rolled her eyes and her jaw tightened. Then she remembered.

"Oh, I already gave you my number. I'll refresh your memory." She scribbled down her "number" on a piece of paper and set it on the table, leaving without a word. Two-Bit snatched the paper away before Dallas could get to it. He laughed hysterically; Two-Bit could hardly contain himself. Dallas grabbed the paper from his hand to see what was so funny.

He looked at the paper. Scrawled out in elegant penmanship were the same numbers he had seen before: _123-4567 not then, not now. _Next to that was a heart.

Dallas crinkled the paper and threw it to the ground. Two-Bit was still laughing. Dallas had been so unlucky lately.

"What seems to be the problem—" The manager, Flinn, had come to the table suspecting some troublemaking hoodlums, but he didn't see Dallas and Two-Bit as troublemakers. Why? Because they were good friends. Wendy had complained to Flinn that there were some boys causing her trouble and Flinn had expected a couple of Greasers he had seen here before who constantly caused problems for the waitresses. Flinn was taken aback when he realized Dallas was the reason Wendy was upset.

"These were the boys that were bothering you?" Flinn asked with a laugh.

"Yes," She said matter-of-factly, folding her arms. The way Flinn asked her about the boys, she knew that he wasn't going to kick them out.

"Dallas and Two-Bit wouldn't cause anybody trouble." Flinn couldn't help but laugh. Two-Bit stuck out his bottom lip and pretended to look innocent. Flinn laughed at him. Flinn never thought the boys were trouble. He played football with Darry for a few years and used to hang out with the others until he graduated high school then he got preoccupied with his restaurant.

"Flinn!" Wendy pouted.

"Wendy, look, why don't you take your break now and I'll cover for you." Flinn was getting a kick out of Wendy's frustration.

"Fine," Wendy huffed and stomped away. Flinn slid in the booth next to Two-Bit.

"What'd you boys do this time?" Flinn asked.

"Dally tried to get _Wendy's _number but she gave him a phony number and by the looks of it, Dal struck out with her a second time." Two-Bit had another laughing fit and Dallas shoved him with frustration. Flinn let a small laugh slip out and Dallas eyed him subtly.

Flinn ran his hand through his greased red hair and said, "I, uh, better get back to work. Stay outta trouble boys." Flinn slid out of the booth.

"Yeah, sure," Dallas scoffed. Trouble was Dallas' middle name, if he had one. His old man didn't care about him enough to give him _two _names.

After a few minutes of waiting, they got a new waitress to take their order. This time their waitress, Nancy, wouldn't care about the problems they caused; she loved the boys as if they were her own kids.

"I hear you boys were causing our new waitress some problems. Give her a break, willya, fellas?" Nancy pleaded while she pulled out her pen and pad.

"Keith? Is that you? It's been so long!" Nancy cheered once she looked up at him. Nancy was the only one, besides his mother, to call Two-Bit Keith. "Sorry," Nancy apologized for being so happy and distracted from taking their order. "What can I get you boys?"

The boys ordered their food and it was soon delivered to them. Before they finished, Tim Shepard walked up to their table.

"What's up, Tim?" Two-Bit asked.

"Martin's out and he's hunting down Rip." Tim informed.

"Yeah, we know." Dallas snapped.

"Well, we're calling a rumble to get Martin for getting that other kid." Tim said. Excitement built up in them.

"Who was that kid?" Two-Bit asked, taking a big bite of his burger.

"Nobody knows," Tim shrugged, "He was with some guys while he got over a concussion and poof, just like that, he just disappeared. He never said a word to anyone… But they did find out that his stepbrother is one of Frankie's monkeys. He's ticked."

Frankie was Johnny's older brother and he was the leader of these tough hoodlums that were called his monkeys and Frankie was the ring-leader.

Tim started to walk away, but before he did he had one last thing to say.

"Tomorrow night, be there."

"Alright, it's about time we had a rumble." Two-Bit cheered. Dallas let a small laugh slip.

They finished up their food and casually walked out. Of course, Dallas being Dallas, he didn't pay. Two-Bit wasn't courteous enough either to pay. They headed over to Buck's for an early start at the party. Soda and Steve were coming over later with Evie and Sandy. There was barely anybody there at that moment; a few people were there for an early start too. They were all making out. Two-Bit and Dallas started taking some shots.

Later in the evening, Buck's place started filling up with people. The booze flew through the bar and all through the house. Stanley and Rodney were upstairs hiding. Nobody knew they were up there and that was the way it was supposed to be.

Steve and Evie were making out on the couch, Soda and Sandy were dancing, Two-Bit was flirting with every blond in the building, and Dallas was with Sylvia in the bedroom.

The night was long but exciting. Soda and Sandy had gone home early after a few hours of straight dancing. Steve and Two-Bit were passed out downstairs while Dallas slept peacefully. It was noon when Dallas woke up in an empty bed. He cursed under his breath at his pounding head. He leaned back on his pillow and covered his face with both hands. His head was killing him.

Still, he endured the hangover and got up to get dressed. His clothes were scattered everywhere across the room. One by one, he picked them up and put them on. Dallas had a minor heart attack when he couldn't find his blade, but then he found it on the table beside the bed. He grabbed it and went downstairs.

Steve was still asleep on a couch and Two-Bit was already, or still, making out with some blond broad. Dallas slapped Steve awake and separated Two-Bit from his one-night-stand; if you could even call it that.

"C'mon, let's go." Dallas put on his leather jacket. Steve rolled off the couch and Two-Bit broke out in a fit of laughter. Steve's hangover was worst than Dallas'.

"Shut up, Two-Bit," Steve said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Call me," The blond handed a piece of paper to Two-Bit and walked out. But Two-Bit just threw it to the ground.

"What'd you do that for? She's blonde." Dallas questioned.

"She's not a real blond." Two-Bit rolled his eyes. Steve chuckled, but then cursed out loud, causing the other two to shoot a glance at him.

"I'm late for work!" Steve scrambled to find his shoes. Two-Bit and Dallas chuckled at his frustration. Once Steve found his shoes, he was soon out and headed to work. The other two slowly followed him out. They watched him speed walk to the station because he had come with Soda yesterday and Soda took his car.

"I'll be right back." Dallas said as he nudged Two-Bit on the shoulder. Two-Bit lit up a cigarette from the pack he managed to steal from Dallas. He soon returned with Buck's T-Bird. Dallas pulled up in front of Two-Bit.

"Look at you, using that sixteen-year-old head of yours!" Two-Bit laughed, giving Dallas a noogie. "Do you even know how to drive this thing?"

"I've been driving since I was fourteen. Now get in so I can catch up with Steve." Dallas demanded.

"Alright, alright," Two-Bit ran around to the other side and hopped into the passenger seat. Dallas sped down the street to catch up with Steve. They found him within seconds.

"Need a ride, Greaser?" Dallas mocked. Steve had heard the approaching vehicle but had made nothing of it before. Steve laughed at the thought of letting Dallas drive him to work.

"Yeah, 'cause I'm dumb enough to get in a car where Dallas Winston is driving." Steve scoffed.

"Don't worry, this kid's experienced." Two-Bit added, patting Dallas on the back.

"Experienced my butt," Steve continued walking forward and Dallas inched the car forward to stay even with him.

"Look, do you wanna be late to work or not?" Dallas asked. He had a good point. So Steve gave in and hopped in the car. Dallas drove fifty on a twenty-five street and was able to avoid being caught by the cops. When they were in front of the DX, they were thrust forward by his harsh braking.

"Nice driving, Dal," Steve criticized sarcastically. Soda was laughing in the background.

Later in the evening, around six-thirty, the small Curtis house was filled. The boys were waiting for the Curtis parents to leave so they could get pumped up for the rumble that night. With parents around, the boys couldn't blast music or play poker or be wild for that matter. Soda and Steve were playing a calm game of Go Fish while the others watched cartoons. Dallas was hiding a beer behind a few picture frames on the piano. He took a swig when Sue and Darrel weren't looking.

"Go fish," Soda said at a whisper. The house was too quiet to speak at a regular voice. Dallas snickered at Soda and Steve playing innocent.

"Well, we're leaving now." Sue announced. She kissed each and every one of her sons on the head.

"We'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Can you boys behave while we're gone?" Darrel and Sue were going to visit Sue's sister while she was sick. But Darrel's question was rhetorical; he knew the boys couldn't resist trouble.

"We'll sure try," Dallas replied sarcastically.

"I'm serious Dallas, but just be careful please." Darrel said as he gathered his stuff.

"Listen to your brothers," Sue whispered to Ponyboy and kissed his forehead once more before leaving. "Bye, boys."

Two-Bit turned around on the couch and watched Darrel and Sue pack the car. Once they were gone Two-Bit shouted, "They're gone!"

"C'mon, Steve, I've got fifty bucks." Soda smiled. Dallas sat backwards in a chair to play poker with Soda and Steve. Two-Bit turned up the music which conflicted with the TV. Darry sat in the recliner trying to finish reading the paper.

The boys were having a good time pumping themselves up for the rumble. Once Darry announced that it was time to go, adrenaline ran through their veins, showing they were ready to fight. They shouted in excitement as they walked down the street. A few neighbors even told them to shut up.

The Socs were there when the boys arrived. Johnny's brother, Frankie, and his outfit showed up for the fight too. Rip was nowhere in sight.

"You're late." Martin snapped. "Where's Rip?"

"He's not here." Darry spoke up.

"Well, where is he?" Martin was furious now. He didn't care about fighting all these other people; he wanted to fight Rip and Rip only.

"Relax Martin, he'll show." Dallas snapped back.

"Well he better—" Martin was cut short when he got punched in the face. It was Rip.

"Looks like he showed!" Dallas shouted with a laugh. And the rumble began. Dallas stood near Johnny to keep an eye on him. Johnny paired up with Ponyboy and took on one Soc together. Things were going just fine for everyone. Well, everyone but the Socs.

Then Pony slipped. He fell to the ground and tackled by another Soc. Now Johnny was left to fend for himself against a Soc twice his size. Johnny stared at him wide-eyed. Dallas didn't notice at first because he was so preoccupied with beating the head in of his opponent.

Johnny was quickly taken out by the other Soc and Pony was of no use for he was on the ground being beaten himself. Pony did manage to get up for a few minutes and take on his equal-sized opponent. The Soc beating Johnny threw rock hard punches and kicks to Johnny's body. Dallas turned and noticed when he heard a faint cry for help. Dallas abandoned he challenger to go help Johnny. The Soc tried to follow Dallas but he laid one solid punch to the jaw and he was out cold.

Dallas was furious now. He took his anger out on the guy beating up Johnny. His eyes were blazing with rage. And the Soc could see it too, even in the darkness. Dallas starting cussing him out and eventually the Soc ran. Ran like a scared little kid. Dallas saw the Johnny was unconscious. He picked him up and hurriedly took him away. He thought about taking him to the Curtis', but their parents would hound him about going to the hospital.

_Two-Bit. _He thought to himself. _I can take him to Two-Bit's 'cause his mom won't care. _

There was just no way Dallas would take him to the hospital. He hated them. When he got there, he struggled at first to open the door but he got in and carefully laid Johnny on one of the couches. He sat on the other couch watching him. He hated the fact that there was nothing he could possibly do except hope that he'd get better and watch over him. He wanted to cry, he really did. But he fought back the tears because Dallas Winston didn't cry.

A few minutes after, Two-Bit's mom and kid sister Hannah came in. They hardly noticed him at first until Hannah went over to the couch to watch TV.

"Dallas?" She was confused as to what was going on. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching over Johnny," He mumbled.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked.

"He's unconscious."

Two-Bit walked in then. "Ah, there you are, Dal." Two-Bit looked from Dallas to Johnny and then his jaw dropped.

"Get outta here, Banana." Two-Bit sat on the couch with Dallas. "Is Johnny unconscious?"

"Yeah," Dallas said plainly and ran his hand through his hair.

**Well, I would love to know what you think! Comments, thoughts, ideas, whatever I would love to hear it. Thanks :D **


	6. A Blow to the Heart

Chapter Six

A Blow to the Heart

Dallas had been sitting on Two-Bit's couch for three days straight staring at Johnny. He was barely eating anything or even moved for that matter. Two-Bit's mother barely even noticed that Dallas and Johnny were there. Two-Bit went about his business at first but then become concerned about Dallas. He had never seen him so… confused.

He didn't bother to talk to Dallas because he knew he wouldn't respond, or snap at him. He just stopped the other boys from visiting; it was best that Dallas was left alone.

For Johnny, though, he woke up once a few hours after Dallas brought him there, but then he fell back into a peaceful slumber. Soon after his short slumber, his eyes shot open when something hurt and he muttered words of pain. His movements were minimal, but when he did move, it hovered over forming bruises and places that threatened to hurt later.

After work that day, Darry went to see Dallas. His was main concern was Johnny. He knew Dallas wouldn't have taken Johnny to the hospital and it was probably best that someone did.

"Dally, you need to take Johnny to the hospital." Darry stated.

"I ain't taking him to some prison cell of a hospital." Dallas snapped. Darry crossed his arms across his chest and breathed out slowly.

"When was the last time he wasawake?"

At this moment, Johnny wasn't wincing from pain. So Darry considered him asleep.

"Saturday," Dallas mumbled.

"Dallas Winston, that was three days ago! He could be in a coma for all we know!" Darry exploded.

"Don't you dare say that!" Dallas stood up and shouted back. Johnny didn't move.

"Dallas, it's not healthy for him to just lay here. A doctor _needs _to look at him." Darry didn't wait for Dallas to respond. He picked Johnny up from the couch and carried him out.

"What the heck are you doing?" Dallas asked, following Darry to his car.

"It's best that he goes to the hospital. I'm doing it for Johnny," Darry gently sat Johnny in the truck and shut the door, "He'll be okay."

Dallas looked defeated. He had known all along that Johnny needed to see a doctor, but he wasn't going to be the one to take him there. He was silently glad that Darry was so persistent about taking Johnny to get help. Johnny was his priority. Dallas loved Johnny more than he had loved anyone. It just killed him to see him hurt.

Darry lifted up the hand he had placed on Dallas' shoulder earlier and walked around the truck to the drivers' side. Dallas watched the car drive away then went back inside to collapse on the couch. He got up, though, for a beer. Or three. He drank them all within twenty minutes. He was a bit tipsy from chugging the alcohol too fast, but he ignored that and got up to get more.

An hour had passed and Dallas had downed a sixpack of beer, plus two from another pack. Drunk now, Dallas staggered his way to the hospital. He had the notion that he could break Johnny out…but then again, he was drunk.

The walk to the hospital took longer than Dallas had intended. His vision deceived him and he did end up walking in a circle at one point. But he did make it. He forced himself up to the third floor and found Johnny lying serenely in a hospital bed, Darry sitting there with him. As Dallas walked into the room, he ran into a chair and almost fell to the ground, but he caught himself.

Johnny remained undisturbed. Darry looked up at him and his eyes were no longer icy and hard but soft and worried. Johnny was fragile and it took very little to break him. Darry feared that he came to his breaking point. Dallas took a seat on the other side of Johnny.

"How's he doing?" Dallas mumbled. Darry bit his lip and hesitated to answer.

"He hasn't said anything to me yet or moved really but I haven't gotten the chance to talk to the doctor."

They sat in silence. Dallas was too afraid to look at Johnny but he did. He didn't look as bad as he thought. He just looked as if he was sleeping.

"Uh, Darrel, can I speak with you a moment?" The doctor came in with his eyes glued to his clipboard. Darry got up and looked at Dallas for a second. He didn't move, so Darry followed the doctor outside. "Your friend…"

Dallas couldn't hear the rest of the conversation but he didn't really want to.

"C'mon, Johnny, you gotta wake up…" Dallas tried to shake him awake but it was useless. Darry came back in.

"Dal, c'mhere," Darry nodded his head toward the door so they could talk out in the hall. "So… he's in a coma—"

"Don't tell me that." Dallas whined. He couldn't believe that he let Johnny get to this. He knew it was his fault but he would never admit to that.

He walked back into Johnny's room and sat in the same chair. He sighed, staring at Johnny. Dallas leaned back in the chair as his heavy eyes got the best of him. With little sleep in the past three days, Dallas easily fell into a deep sleep.

Dallas cussed aloud as he was shaken awake. Steve and Soda laughed until Dallas gave them the death stare.

"How's Johnnycake?" Soda asked.

"He's in a coma." He said plainly. Soda was stunned; then Steve spoke up to ask the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"I don't know; does it look like I'm a doctor?" He snapped. He stood up and straightened his clothes.

"Doc says you been asleep since seven o'clock yesterday!" Steve commented with a laugh. It was his attempt to lighten the mood. Soda didn't bother to listen. He saw Johnny and remained speechless.

"Yeah. You know what? I'm gonna get outta here. Keep an eye on Johnnycake, willya, man?" Dallas asked. He didn't wait for one of them to answer. He grabbed his jacket and walked out of the hospital. There was only one place Dallas knew that would make him feel better… Buck's, even if he did have a hangover.

Sylvia'd be there; Dallas wasn't worried. She was always in the mood for getting drunk. And tonight Dallas would show her a real good time.

It was quite a walk to Buck's, but he eventually got there. The place was packed, as usual. Dallas walked around looking for Sylvia. To the left, he saw a girl who looked like Sylvia from the back but she was with some guy. On the right—

_Wait._

_That stupid broad looks too much like Sylvia to not be her._

"Sylvia!" Dallas shouted. She pulled away from her new "friend" and whipped around to see an angry Dallas Winston. "What are you doing?"

"Dallas—I—"

"Get out!" Dallas picked up Sylvia's new guy by the collar and pushed him toward the door. "Get outta here! I don't _ever _wanna see you here again!"

Dallas. Was. Ticked.

This was the second time Sylvia cheated on him. Of course, Dallas was no expert on love but he knew how to have a proper relationship. He loved Sylvia to some extent but this was the second time and he had just about enough.

"Dallas, please just let me explain." Sylvia begged. Dallas rolled his eyes.

"Sure, go ahead; this should be good." He folded his arms across his chest and his jaw tightened into a fine line.

"Well, I… uh…" Sylvia started, playing innocent. "I just haven't seen you in such a long time and I was feeling sorta lonely and—"

"So give me a call, Sylvia! Don't go find some idiot Greaser to take my place!" Dallas shouted. He cussed at her and knocked over a table with drinks on top. Of course, the cups and bottles of beer toppled over and fell onto a few couples making out.

"Hey, man, what's your problem?" Some guy yelled at Dallas. Dallas was so irritated right now he didn't want to deal with other people. So instinctively, he punched that guy in the face. That riled up some other people and Buck's place turned into an all out brawl.

Within a few moments, Buck was over there to stop the fight. Buck separated Dallas from the fight first.

"Dally, get out! Or I swear I'll throw your friends out!" Buck threatened. Dallas knew he couldn't let Rodney and Stan get thrown out into the streets of Tulsa. Dallas pushed Buck off of him and started toward the door.

"We're done, Sylvia. And I mean it!" Dallas kicked a chair over with all the anger left inside him. Sylvia wanted to cry and pout about losing Dallas. But she didn't. Instead she laughed. Not to his face but she did laugh. And that evil little grin of hers was plastered on her face for the rest of the night.

It was never her intention to get caught in the act of cheating by Dallas but she sure did teach him a lesson. That's what she was proud of. She showed him that she wasn't just going to wait around for him. She sure showed him…

Dallas hadn't been this angry in a long time. He couldn't keep his thoughts straight. On his way home he passed the vacant lot. He saw Soda and Steve there with _their _girls—and he knew they had a strong relationship. He didn't bother to go talk to them. But he didn't get much of a choice when Steve called him out.

"Hey, Dal," Steve walked over with Evie in tow.

"Hey," Dallas said as he sighed deeply. He pulled out a cigarette.

"I thought you'd be at Buck's." Steve commented.

"I was until I found out Sylvia was two-timing me." Dallas spat.

"Wow, that's rough. I'm sorry, man." Steve patted Dallas on the arm. Evie became a lot quieter and shied away from the conversation. Her focus moved from Dallas to the ground _way _too quickly. Dallas noticed.

"You know something," Dallas' eyebrows furrowed. "Evie? Evie!"

"What?" She said, startled. She started to shake. She knew. And Dallas knew she knew.

"What do you know?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The universal answer for: I know but I don't want to tell you.

"You know something!" Dallas shouted. "Tell me what you know!"

Evie was reluctant to answer. She was friends with Dallas and she didn't want to hurt him but now she had no other choice.

"Tell me!" Dallas shoved her and she stumbled back. Steve caught her before she hit the ground and stepped in between them.

"Hey! Dal, c'mon, calm down!" Steve said. He was angry with Dallas for unnecessarily pushing Evie.

"I promised Sylvia I wouldn't tell you!" Evie said from behind Steve.

"Well, now I know; it's not a big secret anymore!"

"It was only supposed to last for a little while. Until you came back." Evie sighed. "It's your own fault Dallas, you know how Sylvia is. You shouldn't have taken so long to get back to her."

Everyone had started to settle down. Dallas' temper had gotten the best of him tonight. Once he got started it was hard to quit. Every little thing angered him.

"C'mon, Steve, let's go." Evie said as she glared at Dallas on her way out. Once they were out of sight, Dallas made his was home too.

_The nerve of some people._

Before seriously drowning his frustrations in booze again, Dallas slipped on his ring he rolled off some drunk and made the mental note to _never _let Sylvia back into his life. She just caused him too much trouble.

**Author Note: Well, that's chapter six :D Yea! Sorry if Johnny's coma isn't medically correct but I tried as much as I could to make it accurate :o And sadly, I'm not one of those people that update faster with lots of reviews :( And now school started so it might take longer, sorry to disappoint. Last but no least, thank you Miss Nishi911, you have been of great help :) Check out her stories, they're great!**


	7. One After the Other

**Author Note: Sorry for the long wait! This chapter is short and maybe even boring but I had to get it done and all that. :( I'm not particularly proud of this chapter. But some helpful criticism would be great! Thanks again for all the reviews of support!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven<em>

_One After the Other_

Dallas was passed out on the couch and he awoke suddenly when the front door slammed shut. He was so startled he almost fell off the couch. He struggled to make it out but no one else would come barging in this way.

_It's just the old man._

Dallas laid back down on the couch, resting his pounding head on the pillow. He closed his eyes and waited for his old man to leave the room but he heard his swearing continue on and on. Jack was mumbling and Dallas couldn't understand a word he was saying.

"…those… inconsiderate… I can't believe… ten years… for nothing…" Dallas was getting sick of his old man's mumbling. So he got up from the couch and went over to him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I got fired! I put ten years into this company and they fire me! I can't believe it!"

"You work at a bar! They fired you because you drink all their booze." Dallas said innocently.

Jack shoved him for that. Dallas fell back to the wall. He stood up and resisted the urge to fight him back Dallas wanted nothing more than to prove to his father that he was worthy and not weak.

"Is that all I am to you? A boozer? Why does everyone think I'm so worthless?" Jack complained. He took out the booze from the cabinet and swallowed half the bottle.

"Well, you aren't proving to be anymore." Dallas muttered. He couldn't help insulting his father.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Dallas was suddenly hoisted up by the front of his shirt. Jack used the wall as leverage and support. Dallas' jaw tightened.

_He's just looking for a fight._

But Dallas didn't want to jeopardize the only ounce of respect his father had for him. Jack suddenly dropped him.

"What am I doing wasting my time talking you? You don't care about anyone but yourself." Jack growled and kicked Dallas in the stomach.

_I'm not fighting you._

"You worthless piece of garbage!" Jack continued yelling and cussed at Dallas. There was no necessity for Jack to take his anger out at Dallas but he needed to let off some steam. Dallas knew that his father hated him. And he hated that his mother left him here with him. But Dallas couldn't get himself to leave. Death would be his only escape.

"You must think you're the president or something, telling me how worthless I am!" Jack commented. Jack kept it up until Dallas was turning black and blue. He stopped once he was out of breath. Jack wanted to see Dallas fight back, prove he was tough but Dallas refused. Jack once again thought very little of his own son. With one last kick to the gut, Jack laughed in Dallas' face and left.

Dallas cringed on the floor before getting up. He couldn't stay here; he didn't want to stay here. But he'd come, just not now. He struggled to pick himself up but he managed on his own—like he does normally. He stormed out the house toward the Curtis'.

Nobody was home. He had forgotten that it was a school day. So he went off to school in order to keep his mind off his old man. Dallas hot-wired his dad's car. Jack hid the keys but it was pointless since Dallas knew how to hot-wire. So he zoomed down the street off to school.

It was the middle of third period when he got there, right before lunch. He waited outside of Steve's classroom because he didn't want to actually go to class. Thankfully, class ended within five minutes. Dallas got Steve's attention as he walked out of the classroom.

"Hey, Dal, I see you're feeling better since you came to school." Steve joked. Steve stopped laughing when he saw that Dallas wasn't. "Whoa, what happened to you?" Steve commented at the bruises forming on his face.

"The old man gave it to me again."

"Ah man, I'm sorry, Dal."

"Whatever." Dallas merely shrugged it off. Without a word they both went to the back of the school to sneak off campus. Two-Bit and Pony were waiting at the broken fence. They snuck off together and walked over to the DX to have lunch with Soda.

It was an unusually normal day—not including the morning—for Dallas. School caused him no more trouble than usual: rejections from almost all girls he flirted with and detention he plans not to attend. He cooled off some by the afternoon and was ready to go home. But only for a short time, only to shower and get ready to go over to Buck's. Just as Dallas finished getting dressed he walked out into the living room and was confronted by his father.

"Your principal called."

"Great, I hope the two of you had a great conversation." Dallas smirked.

"You're failing all your classes and have missed ten detentions in the past two weeks." Jack started. "What is wrong with you, boy?"

_One more time. _

"Did I raise you to be a failure? No, I don't think so! So what do you think you're doing ruining your life?" And with those words came a punch to the face. This time, Dallas fought back. He was sick of this.

"Now you think you're king of the world, huh? Prove it, boy, prove you're even worth my time!" Jack challenged. "Why do I bother trying to teach you to become a man? You never will learn. You're a piece of trash Dallas." More hate, more violence.

Dallas, sadly, believed he was a piece of trash and nobody was willing to pick him up, show he was not as bad as Jack told he was. Jack kept giving it to Dallas, one after the other, punch after punch. And Dallas took everyone, like a man, like he was taught.

"You know what? You're not worth my time. You refuse to listen to anyone but yourself. No one loves you, you piece of scum. Not even your mother." Jack laughed in his face with disgust.

"This is your fault."

Jack continued laughing as Dallas walked out. This won't be the last time, Dallas won't let it be. He wanted it too bad. He wanted his old man to love him way too much to leave.

_You're nothing but a piece of garbage. Nobody cares about you. Nobody loves you, you dirty hood. Even that ex-girlfriend of yours that claimed to have loved you. You are not worthy of anyone or anybody. There's no point to all this. Why do you put yourself through this? He will never love you. He will love you. When you prove you're strong enough—not weak. Help me, Jack Daniels, help me forget my pain. _


End file.
